


Interruption

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: “Am I… interrupting something?” Dallon eyes over Brendon’s shoulder into the hotel room.“Actually yes, yes you were.” And because this is Dallon and they have their mutual arrangement he doesn’t think twice about it before reaching down and cupping his dick with unmistakable implication.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the story I should have been writing on but I was on a 7h train ride and it happened.  
> So have some brallon smut.
> 
> I wrote all of this on my phone, I hope the mistakes aren't too hideous.

There’s a knock on the hotel room door and Brendon’s hand stills on his dick.  
Really? Now?   
He sighs.

“One second!” he calls and climbs off the bed, pulling on a loose fitting pair of sweatpants to hopefully conceal his semi. “I swear if this isn’t important…”

He drags a hand through his hair and opens the door.   
He didn’t expect Dallon.

“Dal?” Brendon musters him standing there with socked feet clearly telling he just walked over from his room down the hall. Something about him seems off but not in a bad way. But Brendon’s aroused mind isn’t really able to figure out just what’s going on right now.

“Am I… interrupting something?” Dallon eyes over Brendon’s shoulder into the hotel room.

“Actually yes, yes you were.” And because this is Dallon and they have their mutual _arrangement_ he doesn’t think twice about it before reaching down and cupping his dick with unmistakable implication.

Dallon’s eyes travel down immediately and his lips twitch.

“Anyway, what did you want from me?” Brendon really isn’t sure. There’s nothing he could think of that Dallon would want from him now and if it was just some question he’d have sent him a text. Unless… But it wasn’t like Dallon to come to him for this kinda thing. Usually Brendon was the one initiating everything. Looking over him again now, thought, Dallon seems on edge in a way Brendon has come to associate with him being horny. A slow smirk forms on Brendon’s lips.

Without waiting for Dallon’s reply he steps aside and says, “Why don’t you come in.”

Dallon raises an eyebrow at him but some of the tension seems to seep out of his body and he follows Brendon’s invitation.

“Make yourself at home,” Brendon says and the grin is audible in his voice.

Dallon sits on the edge of the bed and Brendon joins him before scooting backwards on it towards the headboard, leaning against it. Dallon turns toward him, eyes wandering over his naked upper body and going down to rest on the now rather noticeable bulge in Brendon’s pants.

“What?” Brendon asks, “I told you you were interrupting.”

“And what exactly was I interrupting?” There’s a noticeable glint in Dallon’s eyes. Brendon feels it more than that he actually sees it.

“Take a guess.” Brendon lets his legs fall open and trails a hand along his inner thigh, gaze never leaving Dallon.

Dallon doesn’t speak but he crawls up on the bed and towards Brendon, stopping braced with his hands between his open legs and on his knees. His eyes seem to be staring into Brendon’s very soul and it makes his skin itch and burn for touch.

“I think it might have involved your fingers wrapped around that pretty cock of yours,” Dallon says eventually and Brendon shivers. It’s not often that Dallon gets this lewd.

“100 points to Mister Weekes over here,” Brendon breathes out and wriggles his ass on the comforter impatiently.

“What do I get?” Dallon asks as he’s leaning forward agonizingly slow.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe my d- oh,” his reply gets cut short when Dallon presses his lips against the side of his neck, right over the tendon, and he moans. Dallon chuckles against his skin.

“We’ll figure something out.” And with that Dallon pulls away again and sits back on the heels of his feet, just looking at Brendon for a moment.

“You’re too pretty. Should be illegal.”

“You’re one to talk, come here.”   
It was an obvious demand and Dallon doesn’t have to be told twice. He leans forward, cups Brendon’s skull with one of his large hands and kisses him hungrily.

They’ve done this way too many times for any magical moment to still be there but kissing Brendon would never become boring. And Dallon will probably never get used to it. There seems to be a new facet in every press of Brendon’s lips against his.

Dallon deepens the kiss, pulls Brendon in even more and readily accepts his tongue. There’s no fight for dominance. They give and take in equal amounts and it works almost too well. Sarah had been right when she’d looked at them and said that they just fit. Simple as that.

Brendon pulls back then, looks at Dallon with dark eyes and swollen lips. He lifts a hand, puts in on the side of Dallon’s face and trails his thumb over his pronounced cheekbone.

“I like to see that blush right here.” There’s a genuine smile on his lips.   
“How about less clothes?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dallon gets up just long enough to pull off his pants, socks and boxer briefs, then he’s back on the bed, lifting his plain white tee over his head. Meanwhile Brendon makes quick work of his own sweatpants and pushes them off the sheets and to the floor.

“So what’s the plan?” Brendon asks with a sparkle in his lust-filled eyes.

“You’ll see.”

Dallon doesn’t actually have a real plan but he doesn’t think Brendon will mind a blowjob to begin with. So he leans up his body again and fits his lips over Brendon’s collarbone. He kisses along the protruding bone and sucks a hickey right to the spot where Brendon’s neck meets his shoulder. Going by the sounds Brendon is making he’s not complaining at all.   
Dallon lets his lips travel down further and Brendon feels every kiss like a burst of sparks against his skin.

“Will you stop teasing and finally get your mouth on my dick?!” Brendon huffs out and twists his hands into Dallon’s hair, making him groan against his stomach.

“Fine.”   
Normally, Dallon wouldn’t give Brendon what he wanted this easily but he is horny and just really wants to suck his dick right now so he does just that.

Dallon wraps one hand around the base of Brendon’s cock and presses the tip of his tongue against the slit without preamble.

“Shit!” Brendon yells and slaps a hand onto the mattress, back arching.

Dallon laughs, breath ghosting over Brendon’s dick, and then goes to town, swallowing almost his entire length in one go.

“Jesus fuck, Dallon!”

He doesn’t really give Brendon time to recover and keeps on sucking him off with as much finesse as he can muster right now with his own cock aching between his legs.   
Dallon pushes one of Brendon’s legs up and braces his shoulder against his thigh, thus making Brendon slide down the bed a little more. The new position grants him access to Brendon’s hole and he teasingly rubs a dry finger over the tight ring of muscles.

Brendon groans and pushes back against Dallon’s finger, now torn between bucking up into his hot wet mouth and the new sensation.

“You’re fucking killing me. Here.” Brendon reaches over to fish a bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer and hands it to Dallon who pulls off his dick momentarily to coat two fingers with the slick liquid.

“Come on, come on,” Brendon mumbles impatiently, pulling his own legs up to give Dallon more room to work.

“Always so eager…” Dallon chuckles but now starts to slowly work one finger into Brendon’s hole.

“Oh god, yes! Finally! Mouth now, come on!” Brendon blindly reaches for Dallon’s head again, yanking him closer by his hair and it makes Dallon stutter out a deep moan against his dick.

“One day I’ll make you come just by tugging your hair, just you watch.”

Dallon decides to shut Brendon up by giving him what he wants and effectively sucks all coherency out of his dick.

He stops again though, when he can tell that Brendon is literally moments from coming.   
The noise Brendon makes as Dallon let’s go of his cock is anything but appreciative.

“Nope, not without my dick in your ass. You think you’re the only one getting the fun here?”

“Then get your fucking dick in my ass! And hurry, I think I’ll die if I don’t come within the next ten minutes.” Brendon groans and twists on the sheets, legs twitching with arousal.

Dallon pulls his fingers free and goes for the lube again.   
“Stretched open well enough?”

Brendon nods. “I’m good, you know I like it to sting.”

Dallon moans at that and swiftly leans up to press his lips against Brendon’s, kissing him wantonly and with meaning.

“Sex with you is great.”

Brendon laughs. “I sure hope so. I’m fantastic at sex!”

“Can’t argue with that.” And then Dallon pushes in.

He knows that Brendon never needs a lot of time to adjust to him so he’s not too careful when he starts thrusting into the tight heat. Going slow now would have been nothing short of torture anyway.

“God, Brendon!”

“I like it when you scream my name. Oh f-fuck!”

Dallon knows that Brendon won’t last much longer so he ups his pace, rolls his hips to hit that sweet sweet spot inside of him as much as possible and it seems to be working. Soon enough Brendon is simply staring at the ceiling, one hand fisted hard into Dallon’s hair and his dick is leaking precome over his own stomach.

“You look incredible like this…” Dallon muses before he finally reaches for Brendon’s dick again, wrapping his long fingers around him.

“A-Ah, so close!” Brendon warns and Dallon pushes in deeeeep, leaning up over Brendon’s body to suck on a nipple. And then with what seems like almost carefully planned precision he gently bites down.

Brendon’s orgasm rips through him much harder and a lot more satisfying than it ever could when he’s jacking off alone. He groans loudly and arches off the bed so that Dallon’s dick almost slips out of him. His come is spurting over his own stomach and chest and dribbles down Dallon’s hand.

Meanwhile Dallon is enjoying the show, panting hard with his cock still buried inside Brendon. It won’t take much for him to come now either.

By now Brendon’s just lying there, slowly coming down. He looks down his own body, lifts a hand and swirls two fingers through the rapidly cooling come on his stomach. Without thinking about it much he brings his fingers to his lips and licks his come off them. That’s when he makes eye contact with Dallon again.

It’s all Dallon needed and he’s coming hard inside Brendon, cursing louder than he’d usually allow himself but god, the sight!

“You fucking-“

Brendon blinks up at him innocently but his face soon twists into a smirk.   
“Hm, I’ll have to remember that.”

“Hate you,” Dallon pants against his skin.

“No, you don’t.” Brendon laughs and shoves Dallon off himself. “You’re heavy.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.”

Dallon chuckles breathlessly and rolls off of him, dick slipping out with a wet sound.

They just lie there for a moment, catching their breath.

“I gotta go call Breezy. She wants details.”

Brendon twists his head to the side to look at him.

“We skyped, she made me horny and then told me to go visit you.”

Brendon barks out a laugh.

“And now she wants details.”

“Of course she does. We’re hot. Even hotter together. We should have filmed it for her and Sarah to watch.” Brendon shrugs as well as he can while lying down.

“I’m not recording a hotel room porno with you!”

“Too bad.”


End file.
